This invention relates in general to oxygen supply devices for respiratory systems and in particular to a new and useful device for wearing on the head of a person providing means for supplying oxygen into the nose of the wearer.
In oxygen therapy, a mixture of oxygen and air is supplied to the patient. Nasal insufflation has proved a method very agreeable to the patient. In this method, the oxygen is supplied through a nose catheter, a cannula, or through insufflation spectacles.
A prior art nose cannula for dispersing oxygen to a patient comprises a body of a flexible material having a flattened top surface wherefrom two hollow, tubular extensions spaced apart project upwardly. The cavities of the extensions communicate with a gas conduit extending lengthwise through the flattened body. At both sides, a flexible tube is connected to the gas conduits. Both flexible tubes are connected to a common oxygen source. In use, the tubular extensions are introduced into the nostrils, with the flat top surface of the body applying from below against the nostrils and spanning them. The flexible tubes are trained at both sides of the patient's head around the ears and are detachably united below the chin, to obtain a satisfactory fixation. For long-term use, it is troublesome that because of the plugging of both nostrils, exhalation is possible only through the mouth. At the same time, the tubular extensions inserted in the nostrils are annoying. The tubes, chiefly extending over the moving portions of the patient's face, are disturbing for the speech and have a disfiguring effect (German Pat. No. 20 55506).
Another prior art design are oxygen insufflation spectacles comprising a frame as for glasses, which extends over the roof of the nose, the nose sides, and below the eyes, to be secured by bows behind the ears. The frame is made of tubular material and provided at one side with a nipple for oxygen supply. Below each of the eyes, a nose tube is connected which is curved and reaches up to the nostril and carries a short rubber tube to be inserted into the nostril. For long-term use, the oxygen spectacles produce a disfiguring impression and interfere with wearing eyeglasses. The flexible tubes inserted in the nostrils are uncomfortable. The nose is not closed and therefore, because of the exhalation, only a moderate enrichment with oxygen can be obtained. (Dragerwerk prospectus 618, August 1964).